


Like the Sun

by Elfdragon12



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I love Alois but there's so little content for him, No Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, so I wrote this as a birthday gift for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfdragon12/pseuds/Elfdragon12
Summary: Alois is so himself that Byleth just can't hold herself back.





	Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Highly self-indulgent birthday fic for myself. I actually haven't unlocked his S support yet, so I'm writing this to tide me over until I do. I love him.

No matter the time of day, the weather, or how the fish were biting, fishing with Alois was guaranteed to be a bust.

That wasn't why Byleth sat with the knight at the edge of the pond, even if they were both armed with rods. The real reason was the conversation. Minus Raphael, there was no person as open and expressive as he was. Byleth appreciated his earnest nature. It was always good to know who didn't have ulterior motives.

He was currently regaling her with a story from the early days of his time as a squire. This was one that featured her father.

"It was at that point it dawned on me that the captain had neglected to inform me that, not far from where we set up camp, a herd of wild boars was resting."

"Oh no," Byleth gasped. She pressed a hand against her mouth to smother a smile. It wasn't too difficult to figure out where the story was leading.

Alois watched her from the corner of his eyes. "Yes," he sighed as he swept a hand through his hair, "I left the camp to do my own scouting of the area and managed to wake up the entire herd by tripping into a bush! I managed to escape them by scaling up a nearby tree. However, I remained stuck up there for three hours!" He shook his head. "The captain must have laughed for another hour when he found out what happened. He didn't think at how I must have been boar-ed out of my mind!"

A little snort was all it took for the dam to burst. Byleth's shoulders shook as she failed to hold the laughter back. "Oh, Alois," she breathed between peals of laughter, "oh, Alois!"

Reliving the past misfortune did nothing to damped his spirits. Instead, Alois's face lit up with a proud grin. "It was worth it in the end since I get to see you like this, Professor."

Warmth bloomed inside her chest as she wiped away her tears.

This gallant and goofy paragon of a knight. He called his own appearance brutish, but Byleth couldn't find it in herself to agree with him. Directing his smile at her like the sun's light, Alois had to be the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Alois," she sighed, "I love you." On her tiptoes, she leaned in to peck a kiss on his lips.

"P-Professor!" He stared at her. He touched a hand to his mouth. "I-I don't know what to say."

Byleth set down her rod, disposing of the pretense of fishing. "Please, call me Byleth," she asked, "and maybe-" Her words stopped as she felt her cheeks burn. "Maybe if you might have feelings for me as well?"

His cheeks turned red, even reaching the tips of his ears. "Professor, no Byleth. I-I-" He struggled for wods. One fist pressed against his mouth. "I would have never have thought you would feel such a way towards me. I had assumed-" The thought trailed away.

She took his hand in hers and held it to her chest. "Alois, you make me so happy. You make me laugh and feel comfortable. I always want to be with you and-" A smile teased her lips. "I honestly think that you're one of the most handsome men here. I love you. So much."

For a moment, Alois was quiet. He stared at his hand in hers. His fingers wrapped around hers and squeezed. "Byleth, I-" He took a breath. "I honestly thought that I shouldn't have, but I did." His brow furrowed as he looked up to meet her eyes. "I've had such feelings. For some time, actually. However, I never knew how to tell you. Byleth," he said, straightening his posture, "I love you!"

Unable to help it, her face split into a brilliant smile. Emotions overflowed in her chest at his answer. She dropped his hand to wrap her hands around his neck for a kiss.

"P-Professor!"


End file.
